


Helping Hands

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Service Top, Sounding, Urethral Play, characters are somewhere on the ace spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “I believe there’s been a mix-up,” Hux said, avoiding eye contact.It suddenly clicked. The box in Hux’s hands looked remarkably like the opened one on the floor behind Kylo.“This is yours,” Hux said, thrusting the box at Kylo.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> I humbly present my first kylux filth of the year.
> 
> This story was inspired by the wonderful [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong).

The discovery that Kylo could order anything and everything on the holonet and have it delivered to his chambers on the _Finalizer_ had revolutionised his life. Exotic food? Yes. Soothing lotion to rub into his muscles? Definitely. Allegedly authentic Darth Vader mementos? Naturally. A very specific line of hair care products? Not since they destroyed the Hosnian system, but the principle still stood.

He pushed it as far as he dared while Snoke was around. Now that Snoke was out of the picture, no one could possibly rebuke or mock Kylo for his purchases. He started small -- a narrow anal plug and a basic silicone vibrator from a holonet store that had seemingly everything. Several cycles later, the items arrived in an unmarked box, directly at his door. His next purchase was a set of sturdy plugs of various sizes. Those kept him busy for a while; he enjoyed having a goal to work towards.

 _Erotic Emporium_ seemed to have everything, and soon, Kylo found himself trying out the more exotic toys on the menu. Cock rings, cages, prostate stimulators, anal beads. Nights spent wallowing in memories of his old failures were exchanged for sexual relief and blissfully exhausted sleep.

“You seem to be in pleasant spirits, Supreme Leader,” Hux said to him one morning, after everyone else dispersed following a high command meeting.

Kylo shrugged. Hux wouldn’t understand, and it wasn’t his business, but he was right; Kylo was indeed in a good mood. A set of sounds was supposed to arrive later in the day, and Kylo was looking forward to trying them out.

The box was waiting for him in his chambers when he returned from his private gym, still sweaty from an hour of lightsaber drills. He immediately tore the packaging open, surprised to find foam wrapping inside instead of a box containing sounds. Maybe he misread the product page, and the sounds didn’t come in the box as shown. After unwrapping the final layer of foam, he came to a sealed clear bag that contained something wholly different from what he had ordered. It was a thick solid durasteel hook with a ball on one end and a loop on the other.

Kylo didn’t know what to make of it. This wasn’t what he ordered. He didn’t even know what _this_ was. If he didn’t know that it had come from _Erotic Emporium_ , he would have assumed it belonged in a mechanic’s workshop.

A beeping tone from his door comm rang, and Kylo quickly stuffed the hook back into the box before going to see who was interrupting him.

It was Hux. Kylo opened the door.

“What is it?”

Hux stood in front of him holding a plain black box, looking as uncomfortable as Mitaka when he’s about to drop some bad news.

“I believe there’s been a mix-up,” Hux said, avoiding eye contact.

It suddenly clicked. The box in Hux’s hands looked remarkably like the opened one on the floor behind Kylo.

“This is yours,” Hux said, thrusting the box at Kylo.

Kylo took it in his hands and studied it, noticing that the tape had been peeled off and then taped back on imperfectly. Hux had opened it already.

“According to the mail distribution records, my parcel has been delivered to you.”

Kylo turned to look at it open box behind him. The strange hook was Hux's.

“Yeah, it's here,” Kylo said, stepping aside to let Hux in.

Hux's face went red as soon as he stepped through the door. “You opened it already.”

“Of course I opened it. I thought it was mine.”

After roughly checking the contents of the box, Hux pushed the top closed and picked it up.

“Well,” Hux said, straightening his posture. “I'll be going, then.”

Kylo gestured towards the door, and Hux quickly showed himself out.

As soon as Hux was gone, Kylo grabbed his datapad and navigated to the _Erotic Emporium_ holosite. He typed “hook” into the search. The first few items listed were suspension accessories. None of them looked like Hux's item. Lower down the page, Kylo found what he was looking for: anal hooks.

The product page itself didn't completely explain the use, but a more broad holonet search did. Did Hux intend to use the hook on other people? Was someone going to use it on _him?_ Whichever way around it was, the activity certainly required a partner, and Kylo was one hundred percent sure that Hux did not have one of those. A droid, maybe? Kylo let out a hearty laugh.

That night, lying in bed after experimenting with the smallest of the sounds, Hux's hook crossed his mind again. If Hux had bought something like _that_ , then he _must_ have a collection of other toys.

Kylo sat up in bed. He was the Supreme Leader, for kriff's sake! He didn't have to sit around wondering what Hux was up to.

“Get me Hux's personal purchasing records,” he said into his comm. “My eyes only.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kylo had access. He browsed through item after item. Hux was frugal; as far as Kylo could see, he avoided extravagant purchases. Interspersed with purchases from what appeared to be a homeware store and a tea company, there were a number of payments made to _Erotic Emporium_. Without access to Hux's account, Kylo didn't know what exactly Hux had bought, but there was enough evidence of a collection, one that began long before Snoke had met his end.

He decided to send Hux a message.

_KR: You've spent a lot of money at EE._

The response was immediate.

_AH: It is well within regulations for someone of my rank._

_KR: Not what I meant. What are you doing with all of it?_

_AH: What do you think??!_

Kylo sighed and tossed the comm on the bed next to him. Some time later, after Kylo dozed off, the comm beeped with the tone Kylo had specifically set for Hux. Bleary-eyed, he checked the message.

_AH: Why do you want to know all of a sudden? It's not interfering with my work. All of my activities are restricted to my designated off-duty hours._

_KR: I was just curious._

With that message, Kylo silenced his comm and rolled over to go to sleep.

The morning brought with it an intense schedule of meetings. Snoke rarely attended such things, but Kylo didn't want Hux scheming against him, so he went to the meetings. Of equal importance to keeping an eye on Hux was to present a show of strength in order to back Hux up in front of greedy ex-Imperials. Hux, at least, was the devil he knew.

This particular meeting dragged on for far too long; it had been over an hour and they were still only a third of the way through the agenda. Even Hux looked bored.

Kylo pulled out his comm.

_KR: Ever wear a plug during one of these boring meetings?_

Hux stiffened in his seat. He pulled his comm out of his trouser pocket. Immediately, his face flushed. His eyes shot to Kylo, then he began furiously typing.

_AH: Are you insane?!_

_KR: You should try it._

_AH: Is that an order??_

_KR: It's a dare._

Hux looked positively scandalised. Kylo enjoyed watching him try to compose himself enough to answer a question directed his way.

This was fun.

“You're impossible,” Hux said through gritted teeth after the meeting was over.

Kylo smirked. “Just having a little fun, General.”

“At my expense!”

Hux fumed through their next meeting, but by lunch time, he was back to his normal impassive self. Kylo could have replaced him with a cardboard cutout, and no one would have batted an eye.

That evening, Kylo decided to egg him on again.

_KR: Come on. I won't tell anyone._

_AH: I'd rather not._

_KR: Why not? Got a boyfriend who won't like it? Girlfriend? Sex droid?_

_AH: No, there's no one else. I'm not interested in that sort of thing. And please don't insult me._

_KR: I'll do it if you will._

_AH: I can't believe this._

Kylo chuckled. This was the most entertainment he'd had in months. Years, even. It was hard to believe he and Hux used to clash so much. Hell, they hadn't really fought since Crait.

Too impatient to play with any sounds, Kylo jerked off, thinking about Hux sliding a plug into his ass.

In the morning, he awoke to a single message from Hux.

_AH: Fine._

He couldn't believe it. Hux was actually going to do it. Kylo leapt out of bed and headed straight to the refresher, quickly using the toilet and then scrubbing himself down in the shower thoroughly. With hair still dripping wet, he padded over to the drawers where he kept his growing collection of toys. He chose a plug that seemed like it would stay put for a few hours, grabbed some lube, then crawled on the bed.

On his knees, he poured some lube on his fingers and mechanically fingered himself open. He couldn't afford to take his time; another meeting was due to begin shortly, and Kylo was dying to get there before Hux, just so he could see his facial expression as he walked through the door. When he felt relaxed enough, he lubed up the plug and slowly pushed it in. It stretched him open, wider and wider until it slipped in and his hole clenched tightly around it.

After taking a few seconds to calm his breathing, Kylo got up and washed the extra lube off his hands. Then he got dressed -- underwear, socks, pants, tunic, vest, cape. No one else would know what was hiding underneath.

For the first time ever, Kylo looked forward to a two hour meeting about supply routes and logistics. He stalked down the _Finalizer's_ corridors and boldly stepped into the meeting room. Only one officer was there already. Kylo took a seat facing the door, feeling the plug shift pleasurably inside him as he sat down.

Other officers trickled in, followed by Hux. Hux glared at him, then sat down. As soon as the meeting started, Kylo pulled out his comm.

_KR: Is it in?_

Hux shifted in his seat, checked his comm, then gave Kylo another icy glare.

_KR: I've fulfilled my end of the bargain._

Hux looked down at his comm again, and this time, he didn't look back up. A blush crept up his neck.

_AH: Yes._

Kylo grinned. The lieutenant giving the presentation briefly stuttered when he caught sight of Kylo's expression, but he was a professional, trained in stoicism by Hux himself, so he soldiered on.

_KR: Which did you use._

_AH: Stop this. We should be paying attention to the meeting._

_KR: I'm the Supreme Leader. I can do what I want. And I give you permission to not pay attention to this one meeting in your life._

Hux sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. The lieutenant at the front of the room stuttered again, probably afraid that Hux was displeased with what he was saying.

_AH: Medium solid durasteel with a 1” diameter neck. Phosphura Elite Series, if you're familiar with that brand._

To date, Kylo had only bought soft plugs. _Erotic Emporium_ also had glass plugs and dildos. Kylo wondered what would happen if he embedded a kyber crystal into one.

_KR: Never tried metal. Only silicone. What's it like?_

_AH: You really want to do this now?? Fine. It's heavy. The weight feels good. You don't forget that it's there._

Kylo suddenly wanted to touch him, to reach out with the Force and feel that weighty plug.

_KR: Do you wear it often?_

_AH: When we aren't in the middle of some kind of crisis, yes. I have a number of them. Things have been quiet as of late, with the Republic gone and the Resistance virtually wiped out. So yes, my use of them has been more frequent._

“General, do you approve of the change?” the lieutenant asked. “General Hux?”

“Excuse me?” Hux asked, looking up from his comm.

“Rerouting the medical supply route. It would be more efficient, according to my calculations.”

“Yes, yes,” Hux replied. He shot Kylo an annoyed look. Kylo grinned in return.

The meeting continued.

_KR: What do you do, just wear them around your quarters?_

_AH: I don't have to answer that._

_KR: No, you don't, but it would be more fun if you do. I like to wear them and edge myself. The most I've done is two hours._

_AH: Amateur._

Kylo slammed the comm down on the table and jumped to his feet, terrifying the lieutenant, who leapt backwards into the wall. That damn Hux!

Hux laughed. A single laugh, under his breath, but a laugh nonetheless. _Asshole_. Kylo sat back down with a huff.

_AH: I like to challenge myself. Either with size or time or number of orgasms._

Picturing Hux in the throes of pleasure was hard. Did he let loose? Writhe and make noise? Or was he as stoic as he was on the bridge?

Kylo reached down and rearranged himself, trying to relieve some pressure on his hard cock.

_KR: Are you going to edge yourself today?_

_AH: No…. If possible, I need to take care of things soon, then take this thing out. It's too distracting._

_KR: I'll adjourn the meeting._

_AH: Don't!! Just wait. It's only half an hour more._

With a persistent erection, half an hour felt like an age.

_KR: Then entertain me. Tell me how you'll use that hook._

_AH: I don't know yet. I'll have to figure something out._

_KR: How do you want to use it?_

_AH: In my arse, obviously._

_KR: I've seen people tied up with them inside._

_AH: Yes._

Kylo imagined Hux on his knees, with the hook inside him and his hands bound behind his back. The hook would be tied to something else, maybe a collar or rope around his neck, or even the ceiling. Then what? Presumably he would need someone to get him off.

When the meeting finally ended, Kylo accosted Hux in the corridor.

“Are you going to do it now?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Hux hissed.

Kylo's voice dropped even lower. “Wanna do it together?”

Hux inhaled sharply, then grabbed a handful of Kylo's tunic and shoved him towards a supply closet.

“Get in,” he said, “before I change my mind.”

A few stumbling steps later, they were both inside the cramped, dimly lit closet.

Hux fumbled with his zipper, prompting Kylo to do the same. Once Hux's cock was free, he started jerking it immediately, his gloves still on. Kylo took a little more time, removing his gloves and smearing precum over the head of his almost painfully hard cock. His hole contracted around the plug as soon as he got a grip on himself and started stroking, forcing a groan from his throat.

In front of him, Hux strained and panted. He seemed like he was going to go off at any second, despite his bragging about edging earlier. Kylo wanted this to last at least until _he_ came.

“Let me,” Kylo whispered gruffly into Hux's ear, leaning in close enough that their bodies were almost pressed together.

Hux didn't fight it when Kylo took his cock in hand.

“Kriff, Ren,” Hux whined.

Kylo stroked him, slow and steady while he stroked himself. Even going slow, Hux's breath quickly grew more and more laboured until his voice cracked in a moan and he came into Kylo's hand. Kylo rubbed him through it as his own orgasm welled inside of him, threatening to burst. A few moments later, Kylo was there, squeezing around the plug as he came.

“Have you had your fun now?” Hux asked, bringing Kylo back to the present.

He was right up close to Hux, his nose almost at his ear. Immediately, he stepped back and stuffed his now soft dick back into his pants.

“Look at this mess,” Hux said as he tucked himself away. “Now we both need to change. How are we supposed to get anywhere without anyone seeing these stains?”

“Don't worry,” Kylo said. “I'll clear them out.” He reached for his lightsaber.

“You will not!”

“Kriff, I'm not going to destroy anything! As soon as they see the lightsaber, they'll get out of the way.”

People didn't tend to notice come stains when a lightsaber was sizzling nearby.

 

***

 

_KR: I could help you if you want._

_AH: With what?_

_KR: The hook._

_AH: Are you trying to proposition me? I thought I made it clear that I'm not interested in a relationship._

_KR: Do I look like a people person to you? I'm curious. The hook seems interesting and I know you can't do what you want with it by yourself._

For the next hour, it was radio silence from Hux. Why was he always so difficult?

_AH: What will you get out of it?_

What a fucking idiot. A stupid question deserved a stupid answer.

_KR: Team-building with my right-hand general._

_AH: I'm serious, Ren! If I am to be immobilised, I need assurances of my safety and that you won't just have your way with me._

_KR: We'll play by your rules. I value your contribution to the FO. I won't harm you._

_AH: You value my contribution? Have you ever considered expressing that by way of a promotion? There are other generals around who would eat me alive given half a chance, and believe me, they are trying._

_KR: You want to be GM that badly._

_AH: It will help settle the unrest._

_KR: You do :-)_

_AH: What in blazes is that?_

_KR: It's a smile, Grand Marshal Hux._

_AH: Don't tease me. Is this how you intend for it to work? I perform for you sexually in order to get a promotion?_

_KR: No! You can have your damn promotion regardless._

Kylo threw his comm against the wall, smashing it into smithereens. Did Hux really think so lowly of him that he likened him to some backwater crime lord or corrupt Republic politician?

He sulked for the entire evening and the next day, avoiding meetings in favour of destroying practice dummies. Even as Supreme Leader, Hux didn't respect him. Kylo, who had sacrificed _everything_ to get to his position.

Upon returning to his chambers, he found Hux waiting outside his door.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo asked, avoiding Hux's gaze.

“You haven't returned any of my messages.”

“Comm's broken,” Kylo said, punching his door code in.

He walked through the door and Hux followed. The broken comm sat in scattered pieces in the floor.

“I see,” said Hux. “I'll requisition another one for you and get that cleaned up.”

Kylo rummaged through his conservator, not looking for anything particular. Mostly, he was avoiding looking at Hux.

“Ren, I'm sorry if I've offended you.”

Kylo didn't respond.

“All my life, people have whispered that I got my position through nepotism instead of skill. Can you imagine what they'd say if I was promoted the instant you and I became involved?”

Maybe Hux had a point.

“Could we move past this? I have considered your offer of help and have decided to accept, given a set of conditions.”

Ready to face Hux, Kylo grabbed a protein drink and turned around. “I'm listening.”

“I sent it via comm, but obviously, you didn't get it.” Hux withdrew his own from his greatcoat pocket and handed it to Kylo. “Here.”

_You will follow my instructions for how I am to be restrained, though you may offer your own suggestions which I can accept or deny. We will negotiate which toys and tools will be used ahead of time. Either can veto. You will ensure my safety throughout the activity and safely release me if I am in danger or distress. If I lose consciousness, summon a medical droid immediately. You may NOT fuck me. You may NOT put your penis in my mouth unless I ask for it explicitly. You may NOT ask for either of these things yourself. You MAY touch me with your hands wherever you want. You MAY cause me a moderate amount of pain, as long as my safety is not jeopardised. You MAY ejaculate on me. Please arrive freshly showered and in clean clothing. I don't know what you've been doing with your hair lately, but it's disgusting. Wash it._

Kylo was hard by the time he finished reading. Hux clearly didn't do things in baby steps.

“This is fine,” Kylo replied, his voice catching.

“All of it?” Hux asked, surprised. “It doesn't bother you that no sexual intercourse is involved?”

“Why should it?”

Hux stared at him incredulously, as if Kylo was playing a trick on him. “All right, then. When are you free?”

“Tomorrow's fine,” Kylo said. “But you'll have to lend me some shampoo. You blew up my supplier with Starkiller, and I hate the standard First Order stuff.”

 

***

 

Kylo arrived to Hux's quarters with freshly shampooed, conditioned, and blow-dried hair. Hux sat on his bed wearing a dark pleated robe and had seemingly his entire collection of toys out. They were all carefully categorised and compartmentalised in storage containers. The hook and a length of rope were laid out on a towel on the bed.

“Have you done any rope bondage?” Hux asked.

Kylo shook his head.

“Okay, then I'll bring out binders instead.”

He pulled out wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, a collar. There seemed to be spares of everything.

“Feel free to browse and choose something that you like.”

“Actually, I brought something.” Kylo held up a small box. “My sounds, if you're interested.”

Hux looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “Put them in the steriliser,” pointing to a device on his shelf.

While Kylo figured out how to operate the thing, Hux kept talking.

“I have cock rings, a few dildos, which I think we won't need, nipple clamps, electrostim nipple clamps.”

“Electrostim?”

“Mild electric current. It gives you a little zap.”

A sick shudder went through Kylo. Hux must never have been on the receiving end of Snoke's Force lightning if he thought electric shocks were fun.

“Get those out of my sight,” Kylo said.

“Okay, okay.”

“What did you have in mind for all this?” Kylo asked, turning back to Hux and his sex toy smorgasbord.

“Tie me up, get the hook in, and try to stimulate me somehow. Sensation play, edging. I don't know.” Hux threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. “I don't normally do this sort of thing with other people. If I'm restrained, I suppose the point is for you do what you want. What you'll get out of it without any actual fucking is beyond me.”

“Hux,” Kylo said, almost pleading. “Don't worry about it.” He didn’t need to fuck Hux. He didn’t even know if he _wanted_ to fuck Hux. But to watch Hux let loose and come apart? Right now, Kylo wanted that more than anything.

Hux gave Kylo a look that showed he didn't quite believe him. “Well, let's move all of these things off the bed, for a start.”

Kylo let Hux deal with it, and soon all the toys they were likely to use were within reach, and the rest packed away.

“I suppose we can begin,” Hux said.

Kylo nodded, and Hux unceremoniously untied his robe and let it drop to the floor, leaving him fully nude. Hux's body was long and lean, with underdeveloped muscles. He didn't need them, Kylo supposed, if all he did was run the First Order and not physically fight in any battles. Still, he was attractive. He had pale skin with light coloured body hair and barely visible freckles. His soft pink cock hung below the little thatch of neatly trimmed ginger pubic hair. Even though he was naked and vulnerable, he stood tall and proud, looking down his nose at Kylo.

“I'm clean,” Hux said, “inside and out.”

“How about we--” Kylo swallowed. “How about we start with just warming up.”

Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Lie on the bed, face down.”

If Kylo was playing on his own, he'd start with foreplay. Hux was trying to maintain a confident disposition, but Kylo could sense waves of nervousness coming off him. He was afraid he was being set up.

“I don't need much prep,” Hux said, but he crawled onto the bed to lie down anyway.

Kylo pulled his boots off and got on the bed. The first thing he did was straddle Hux. He yanked his gloves off and tossed them aside, then gently dug his fingers into Hux's lower spine. 

“You don't have to do that. I-- Oh. Mmm.”

Hux's back was stiff, so stiff. Kylo smiled to himself as Hux gradually melted into the bed under his touch. He massaged circles up and down Hux's spine until he was relaxed and pliant. As Hux softened up, Kylo shifted his attention lower, moving from rubbing Hux’s back to massaging his buttcheeks.

When Hux seemed ready, Kylo parted his cheeks and peered in between. Hux was completely hairless. Kylo ran his thumb across Hux's furled up hole, then summoned the lube and poured some over his fingers and between Hux's cheeks. Hux’s ass was tiny enough that Kylo could grab a buttcheek in a single handful. He squeezed one, separating it from the other, then pushed a single slick index finger into his hole. He watched his finger slide in as Hux yielded to him easily. Hux wasn’t lying about not needing a lot of prep. Kylo withdrew, then inserted two fingers, fingering Hux slowly.

Kylo smiled as Hux moaned softly into the bed sheets; this was working, so Kylo continued, occasionally grazing past Hux’s prostate. When Hux’s sounds and breathing started getting more desperate, Kylo decided that it was time for the hook. He used the Force and grabbed it with his free hand, hoping that Hux didn’t notice and that inserting it would be a surprise. He withdrew his fingers so he could quickly lubricate the hook, then he pressed the ball end against Hux’s entrance.

“Oh!” Hux exclaimed. “It’s the--”

“Yeah,” Kylo replied, pressing the cold metal in.

With a little pressure, the ball popped in. Hux cried out, loud and debauched. Kylo pushed the hook in further, watching in fascination as the metal disappeared into Hux’s body. He stopped when the curve of the metal rested against Hux’s crevice.

“There you go,” he said gently. “It’s all the way in.”

Hux reached back with both hands, running his fingers up and down the hook and feeling around where his hole closed around the metal.

“Ren, I’m in danger of coming,” Hux said, voice quivering.

“Who’s the amateur now?” Kylo teased.

Hux ignored the jibe and got to his hands and knees. Kylo waited, sitting cross-legged on the bed while Hux took slow, deep breaths.

“You want access to my dick, right?” Hux asked matter-of-factly. “Will it work if I am kneeling?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” said Kylo.

Hux sat up, grabbing the hook when it started slipping out. He kneeled with his knees spread wide, then looked at Kylo expectantly.

“Comfortable?”

Hux nodded.

“Okay,” Kylo said, gathering his thoughts. “I’ll put the collar on you and use some rope to link it with the hook. That sound good?”

Hux nodded again.

Kylo wiped his hands on the towel, then grabbed a length of rope and a thick collar with several D-rings on it. He fastened it around Hux’s neck, snapping the magnetic clasp closed. The phrase _rabid cur_ flashed through Kylo’s mind. Hux wasn’t rabid. In Kylo’s hands, right now, Hux was easily tamed.

While Kylo had never done any rope bondage, he at least knew how to tie a knot. He fed the rope through a D-ring at the back of Hux’s collar and tied it securely, then threaded the other end through the loop on the hook.

“You can let go now,” he said to Hux once the hook was no longer in danger of sliding out.

As soon as Hux let go, Kylo pulled the rope back up and looped it through the D-ring again. The rope only had enough tension to keep the hook from dropping under the ship’s artificial gravity. Kylo tied it off in a loose knot, then grabbed some wrist and ankle binders from Hux’s collection.

Hux offered his hand freely, watching as Kylo cuffed his wrist and his ankle, then clipped them together. Kylo did the same on the other side.

Now that Hux couldn’t interfere, Kylo undid the loose tie of the rope connecting the hook to his collar and pulled it tighter.

Hux grunted, trailing off with a whine.

“I’m going to tighten it some more,” Kylo said. “Arch your back.”

“Uh huh.”

Carefully, Kylo added tension. Every time Hux settled into his position, Kylo pulled on the rope a little more until Hux’s back made an exquisite arch.

“This okay?” Kylo checked.

“Yes,” Hux breathed. “I’m very flexible.”

“I can see that.”

Kylo sat and watched while Hux adjusted to the position. His head was forced slightly back, pulled by the rope on his collar. Kylo ran a hand up and down Hux’s arched spine, feeling his muscles working to maintain the position. With his other hand, Kylo stroked Hux’s inner thigh. Hux’s legs were thin and gangly, but Kylo couldn’t help wanting to touch them. He wanted to touch all of Hux -- his thighs, his balls, his soft belly, flat chest, nipples, armpits, feet. There was something so fascinating about him now that wasn’t there even a week ago, though maybe that too was wrong; Hux had always been fascinating in his own way, but his obstinance and pettiness had driven Kylo into rage after rage.

For now, Kylo settled for rubbing Hux’s thigh, then cupped his balls and semi-hard cock. Maybe there would be another time for Kylo to touch Hux the way he wanted.

“How does it feel?” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear.

“Intense,” Hux croaked out. “It puts pressure on my-- on my--”

Kylo slid his hand under Hux’s balls and pushed on his perineum. “Your prostate?”

Hux groaned in acknowledgement. He was loving this. Kylo could feel it pouring out of him -- a sense of unexpected satisfaction, like scratching an itch you didn’t know you had.

“Have you ever used sounds before?”

“No.”

“Then you’re in for something special.”

Kylo got up off the bed and went into Hux’s refresher. He washed his hands thoroughly, then went over to the steriliser to retrieve his sounds. He picked up just the smallest two, but he doubted they would get beyond the first one. Out of his pocket, he fished out a sterile lube sachet, then got back on the bed.

“It’s going to to feel intense and maybe slightly painful,” Kylo explained. “If it’s too much or the pain feels sharp, tell me.”

“Uh huh.”

With his face angled up, Hux couldn’t actually see his cock, so Kylo held up the smallest sound in front of his eyes. “This is it,” he said. “It’s the smallest one.”

Hux only blinked in response.

Kylo sat down comfortably in front of Hux and tore open the lube sachet. He poured lube over the entire length of the sound. With his free hand, he stroked Hux’s cock until it hardened fully, then angled it up. He placed the tip of the sound right at Hux’s slit and very gently pushed it in.

Hux whined and moaned, but didn’t say to stop, so Kylo fed the sound in just a little bit more. From there, he let gravity do the work. Slowly, the sound sank in on its own accord until it stopped when it was around half way down Hux’s cock. Carefully, Kylo coaxed it in further, checking in on Hux’s distress levels as he did.

“R-Ren,” he stuttered. “How-how far?”

“Two thirds,” Kylo replied.

Hux gasped, his chest heaving with rapid, shallow breaths.

“Some people go all the way down. You can get good prostate stimulation like that. Never tried it myself, but I’m gonna.”

“A-are you? With me?”

“No, it’s too advanced. You have to work up to it. I can do that for you.” Maybe this would be incentive for Hux to let Kylo do this with him again, in the future.

Hux let out a weak laugh. Kylo wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or bad.

He pushed the sound in a little more and then left it at that; going deep with a narrow sound was probably a bad idea, and Hux was already nearly overwhelmed. It was time to finish him off. He did to Hux what he had done to himself a few nights before: he lubed his hand and then gently -- very gently -- stroked the glans of Hux’s cock.

Hux cried out. Right away, he started gently rocking his hips back and forth in time with Kylo’s strokes, moaning loudly with each tiny thrust. Kylo licked his lips, taking in every sound and every movement.

“Ren!” he screamed. “I’m--”

Hux started coming before he could finish his sentence. Kylo slowly pulled the sound out while Hux came, spurt after spurt squirting around the thin metal. His eyes were scrunched closed, face contorted in what Kylo hoped was pleasure.

When Hux's orgasm ran its course, Kylo reached behind Hux to loosen the rope. As soon as the rope was loose, Hux leaned forward and into Kylo.

“Just a sec,” Kylo muttered, grabbing a hold of the hook. Hux grunted as Kylo pulled it free.

The last urgent thing to do was release Hux from the binders. He disconnected his wrists from his ankles. He was about to remove the cuffs, when Hux said, “Leave them.”

They sat for a minute without shifting positions, Kylo sitting cross-legged and Hux slumped over with his head against Kylo’s chest.

“Do you want to, uh, lie down together?” Kylo asked.

Hux didn’t answer. He didn’t say no, either, so Kylo shifted himself around so he could lie down while Hux was still plastered to him. Tentatively, Kylo put an arm around him.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said after a few minutes. “I’m not normally like this.”

To his surprise, Kylo didn’t really mind this quiet, appreciative version of Hux. “That was pretty intense.”

“I suppose.” Hux started picking at Kylo’s tunic.

“Was it good for you?” Kylo asked, even though all signs pointed to Hux being satisfied.

“Ren, I’ve never experienced anything like it. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything, Hux.”

“And what about you?” Hux asked, looking up at Kylo. “You haven’t had anything at all. Don’t you want to get off?”

“I do. But it can wait.”

“There’s still time tonight. Is there anything I can do to help? I don’t know how much I can do, because frankly, you’ve exhausted me, but--”

Kylo glanced at the steriliser. “You can watch me sound myself, if you want.”

Hux perked up. “Yes. Yes, I could definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainSpaceEgg) (locked account, but I will approve fandom followers).


End file.
